Dalton Hoodie
by actlikeimfunny
Summary: Their friend has been distant lately so the girls in the New Directions goes over to Kurts house for a surprise girls night. Is he really alone though? What on earth is he wearing? Not canon. Established Klaine.
1. Surprise!

"Are you sure we should do this? Kurt might not like it..." Mercedes said, looking at the Hudmel's house. There was no point in questioning their actions, really, it wasn't like they could chance their minds now anyway.

"Of course he will. We haven't had a girls night in weeks. This is the perfect opportunity since Burt and Carole is out-of-town and Finn is at Pucks. Maybe he'll be a bit grumpy at first, but when we allow him to give hobbit a makeover he will be over the moon." Santana told her as she gave Rachel's outfit some nasty looks. This night she decided to go with a plaid skirt, kneehigh-socks and a reindeer sweater. Kurt would be horrified.

All the girls in the New Directions had decided to invade their friend house with ice cream, movies and mani/pedi sets. Kurt had been distant lately, they figured it was because of the bullying that only developed to the worse, and they wanted to cheer him up before going to New York.

The idea was Mercedes from the beginning. She'd only proposed suprising Kurt, but Santana insisted it should be in the middle of the night. When Finn accidentally told them Burt and Carole would visit Carole's sister for the weekend all the girls agreed that it would be the best opportunity to go through with the plan.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my clothes!" Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms over the horrendous sweater.

"You manage to look like a five-year old and a grandma at the same time. Now, shut it man-hands! We're going in."

"It's 2 am, how do we get inside? It's not like we can use the doorbell." Quinn looks at the house, all the lights are out and Kurt always locked the door.

"Duh, I've got a key. Grab the bags!"

* * *

"Hi babe..." Blaine mumbles as he nuzzled his boyfriends neck. They're lying on the couch, watching a movie. Or they started out that way, Kurt fell asleep halfway through. Now the menu was showing again and Blaine decided to wake Kurt up.

This was one of few times the couple had the opportunity to spend the night together. Burt didn't like his son over at Dalton too much and Finn did not even know about their relationship.

The warblers had found out since they met for the first time at a warblers performance that Kurt attempted to spy on. Burt and Carole knew so that they would know Kurt was safe when he was hanging with Blaine. Besides, Kurt didn't want to lie to his dad. Blaine's parents didn't know, they honestly didn't care. Even though it'd been over five months since they officially became a couple, the New Directions had not been told.

It couldn't last forever, Kurt knew that. But he didn't want to introduce Blaine to all the crazy just yet. He didn't want to share and he didn't want to scare the boy he loved away.

Yeah, love. He loves Blaine. Kurt Hummel loves Blaine Anderson. He has since the first time he heard the lead warbler sin teenage dream. And what made the whole thing even better? Blaine loves him too. Perfect, gorgeous, handsome, talented, amazing Blaine loved him.

"Hey." Kurt responds lazily. He grabs the one of Blaine's arms that is draped around his waist and pulls himself closer to the other boy. Blaine place some sloppy kisses on his neck and holds him tight.

"I want to stay like this forever. Just holding you, knowing that you're here with me." Kurt can't see Blaine's face, but he knows the look he usually wears when he gets sappy like this.

"I wish you could stay. I would love to have you with me all the time. Seeing each other after school and on weekends isn't enough..."

"Yeah." Blaine sighs. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too. So much."

"You think we should go to bed? It's pretty late."

"Alright. Come on then!" Kurt giggles as he releases himself from Blaine's strong arms, jumps up and stands in the doorway instead. "You coming?" He asks in a deep, seductive voice. Kurt winks at the almost drooling boy, turns around and heads for the stairs. Well aware that Blaine's eyes are fixed on his ass and hips the whole time.

Half way up he hears Blaine groan from the livingroom. "Tease!"

* * *

"Shh! He might be asleep and we don't want to wake him up yet." Quinn scolds them as she reaches for the door handle.

The door opens without a sound and all the girls sneak inside. So far, so good. Unfortunately Brittany is the one coming in last.

She gets distracted by a coin on the floor and drops hold of the door. It slams shut with a loud crash.

"Fuck." Santana lets out. The hallway is dark, but a light is on in the kitchen. That room didn't have any windows facing the street.

"Nobody moves!" Rachel shout-whispers. Britt takes a step back when she sees the brunettes scary face. That results in her stepping on Tina's foot, who whines loud enough for Kurt to hear them.

The light flicks on and the girls hears someone clears their throat.

"What on earth are all of you doing here?!" Kurt's asks in his usual high-pitched voice. He is wearing a pair of grey pyjama pants and a sweater in blue with a big red D on.

"Suprising our Kurtie!" Brittany happily exclaims as she goes in for a hug. Kurt hugs the blonde back but looks questioning at Mercedes over her shoulder.

"Sorry Boo. You've been a bit distant and distracted lately, so we figured we could surprise you and cheer you up." Kurt frowns but nods.

"We come bearing gifts, Ben & Jerry ice cream and musicals!"

"Yeah, and you're even allowed to give hobbit a makeover." Santana smiles at him. Kurt's face lights up at the thought of a makeover, but then he remembered the boy upstairs. Fuck, the girls certainly wouldn't leave and Blaine was defiantly not asleep yet. So he would come down when he heard the voices and...

"You smell different." Brittany stated. She had felt it when she hugged her friend, it wasn't his usual scent of vanilla, hairspray and coffee. It was a deeper manlier scent, some unknown cologne, cinnamon and something just _different._ But what would have caused her dolphin to smell like that?

"I-um..." Kurt looked unsure of what to say to that. Of course he smelled different, he'd been spending the night cuddling and making out with his boyfriend and he was wearing said boyfriends hoodie.

"Kurt," Rachel begun "What are you wearing?" She eyed him suspiciously when he blushed fiercely.

"Hummel's been gettin' his mack on!" Santana suddenly shouted.

"What? No... I'm just -" Kurt protested but Santana cut him of.

"You know how I looked up our competition for sectionals?" Kurt's eyes went wide. Of course they'd find out this way. "That's right Porcelain." She smirked when she saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Wait, what's going on here? What's this about competition?" Rachel asked.

"That isn't Hummel's hoodie. You mind telling us about your prep-school boy toy?" Santana cocked one of her eyebrows at him.

"You mean that 'D' is for DALTON? As in Dalton academy Warblers? No, Kurt wouldn't do that. He-" But she stopped her ranting as she and everyone else heard the footsteps from the top floor. Kurt mentally facepalmed. Blaine always had the perfect timing.

"When you speak of the devil..." He muttered under his breath.

"Kurt? That you?" The Warbler asked as he started walking down the stairs. "Oh, shit." He spotted his boyfriend standing in the hallway with a bunch of girls. Said girls all stared at him. "Hi?" He asked with a doubting smile.

Then hell broke loose. All the girls asked questions and demanded explanations.

"Kurt, I never pegged you for the one-night stand type."

"Wanky."

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last year? He's competition!"

"What's your name?"

"Are you a dolphin?"

Kurt almost started laughing when he saw Blaine's face, he looked absolutely terrified.

**A/N: Just... yeah. Couldn't get the idea out of my head. Mostly because I truly belive Kurt wears Blaines clothes all the time!**

**This will probably be a two or three-shot, tell me if you would like to see more!**

**xx Alice**


	2. Dolphins?

"Alright, alright. That's enough, everyone, shut up!" Kurt finally had enough, Blaine looked like a lost puppy and they were being verbally attacked by six girls who had been neglected on gossip. They actually calmed down a bit, enough for them to hear what one person said.

"Spill Porcelain. We aint' got all night." Santana eyed Blaine while she talked to Kurt. "Well, we kind of do. But this needs to be explained right now. Who exactly are you, hobbit number two?"

"My name is Blaine." He says, unsure whether he should tell the crazed girls about being Kurt's boyfriend.

"Blaine, huh. Do you have a last name?" Santana asks again. Kurt could practically see the inner battle his boyfriend were having, so he made his decision. Blaine weren't supposed to do this for him.

"Anderson. That's his last name, Anderson." All eyes were fixed on Blaine, Kurt continued. "And stop scaring him! I'll explain everything... Just, go sit in the living room and I'll be right back." He sighed and started making his way to upstairs. It didn't escape any of the girls notice how he made sure to touch Blaine in passing.

Rachel groaned, but went to sit in the old, worn - but comfy - grey couch. The rest of the girls and the mystery boy followed and took their seats.

Nobody uttered a word until Kurt came back. It wasn't like they didn't want to, Kurt just scared them a bit too much.

He brought his phone this time, but otherwise he was empty-handed. What none of the teenagers thought about, was the fact that all possible seats were taken. Kurt didn't even bat an eyelid before he sat down on Blaine's lap.

The curly-headed boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he saw this as a silent action to confirm their relationship.

"So... Girls, this is - obviously - Blaine. Blaine, this is Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. And yes. Blaine is my boyfriend." A soon as the words left his mouth they were all about to explode again, however, Kurt didn't let them. "And I will tell you everything, I guess... Do you remember when we were doing mash-ups before sectionals earlier this year? Well, we were discussing scene arteries and had different opinions. Puck said something. And i quote,_ 'Why don't you make yourself useful and go spy on the Garglers?'_. So I did. And when I was at Dalton I met Blaine. He showed me a shortcut to the performance they were having in the senior common rooms. And before i knew it he was serenading me with teenage dream. A bit cheesy, but he was still cute. Then he and two of his friends took me out for coffee, we bonded over music, being a gay teen in Ohio and all that jazz. Him and I exchanged numbers and started texting each other. We were friends for about a month or so before he had the courage to ask me out. And the rest is kind of obvious - we are still together and very happy." He finished with a smile at his boyfriend while both of them remembered the beginning of the relationship.

"Boo, why didn't you tell us? By the sound of it you've been dating since christmas. Didn't you think this was something you should share with us?" Mercedes looked at her best friend with hurt in her eyes.

Kurt actually grew a little annoyed here, he could tell there was something going on between the diva and Sam and she certainly hadn't told him.

"I don't know, really. At first it was still so very new and I didn't want you to interfere. Then it got to the point where I didn't want to share, Blaine is too damn lovable for his own good. And it was also the fact that I was not sure how you'd react on me having a boyfriend at all. You accept me being gay, but that doesn't automatically means you are fond of people acting on it. Last but not least: He was our competition in sectionals _and_ regionals. New directions don't have the best experiences with spies."

"I really want to be mad right now. It's hard though, you are so cute together!" Quinn grinned at them and both of them smiled back, thankful for her changing th subject a little.

"Does Burt know about this Kurt? Because i think it would be highly irresponsible, disrespectful and not like you at all to lie to your father. But then I guess Carole would know, and that means finn would know. We all know that Finn can't keep quiet about these things. Hmm..."

"Oh my Colfer, Rachel. Breathe! And yes, my dad knows. Carole too. But because of what you just said we decided to keep it from Finn."

"Enough with that serious crap for now, we need to have a chat with your boy, porcelain." Santana said. She looked forward to this, Anderson wouldn't know what hit him.

Kurt just groaned. He did not bother protesting though, he was aware this was going to be done one way or another. At least he could hope that the interrogation made by the boys would be easier if Blaine already had won the girls over.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's left ear. Kurt chuckled softly.

"Depends on, Mr. Anderson. You've got something to hide?" Kurt whispered back.

"Only the hickeys on my..." But he wasn't able to finish the sentence before Kurt smacked him lightly on his bicep.

"Blaine." Tina gained their attention. "This might sound cliché, but what are your intentions with our boy?" The others nodded in approval to the first question and Kurt turned to Blaine with a curious spark in his eyes.

"Eh, I guess I just want to be with him. He's my entire world and I love him. I'm not saying I'll never hurt him or cause him any pain, but I will never, ever do it on purpose." Blaine was looking into his boyfriends eyes as he spoke, but after wrapping it up he threw some glances at the others. They all looked at the couple with soft and understanding faces.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt pecked his cheek and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeak.

"Where did you go for your first date?" Mercedes asked.

"Coffee is kind of our thing, the date was in a coffee shop called the Lima Bean. Everything was like, really sweet and nice. But when we came back to Dalton we found out two friends of ours had spied and filmed the whole thing. That shattered the image just a bit."

All the listeners 'aww'ed. Even though the film part was a little freaky.

"Tell us about your first kiss!" Brittany squealed.

"Yeah, that wasn't on the first date, right?"

"No. Second. With anyone else that would have been a bit to fast for my taste, but me and Blaine were really good friends before. It was a sweet kiss, and we officially became boyfriends right after. There isn't really that much drama in 'the history of Klaine', as my friends like to call it." Blaine had regained his usual confidence and is able to give them a more certain smile this time.

"Who tops?" Santana asks bluntly, smirking towards the now blushing pair.

"Santana!" Kurt squeaks.

"What? It's not like you're still a virgin with that hot piece of ass as a boyfriend. I'm just curious. You're the one that wears someone elses clothes!"

"What are you curious about, Sanny?" Brittany asks the latina.

"Dolphin sex, Brit-Brit." Santana gives her a look Blaine only can think of as love.

The warbler frowns, _Dolphins?_

"Did you say _dolphin?" _The others giggles as Santana and Brittany nods.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" The blonde tilts her head.

"No, I didn't..."

"So, who tops?" Rachel asks.

"_Rachel!"_

"It's not like gay sex is an unfamiliar or new area too me." She turns straight to Blaine. "You see, I have two gay dads."

"... we switch."

"_KURT!"_ This time it was Blaines turn to look scandalized.

**A/N: Did I do alright? There is more to come, the rest of ND, more details on the video, facebooking, possibly some Burt/Furt. I'm a bit exited for the next chapter. The obligatory threats are to come :) Prompts are welcome and all of them will be considered!**

**The feedback and support I got for the last chapter was amazing. Thank you, those who reviewed/favorited/alerted/read, I LOVE YOU!**

**xx Alice**


	3. Song

This evening did not proceed the way Kurt had intended it to at all. He had just wanted a nice, quiet night with his gorgeous boyfriend. Homemade dinner. Movie. Snuggling on the couch. Compliments and 'I love you's'. Kissing. Touching. Possibly more, but most importantly just to be. To be Kurt and Blaine without anyone judging them, no parents or prying friends, just love. Those moments were rare to them and Kurt was more than a little annoyed they had gotten interrupted.

He loved his friends. All of them, even if it had not always been that way. And on some level he was over the moon due to the fact that they had found out about Blaine. There would be no more hiding and sneaking around. He would even have some people to gush over Blaine's romantic gestures.

But telling them even a single detail about his sex-life was like digging his own grave. Why were they so interested in gay sex, anyways? They are all _girls. _

"Wouldn't have guessed. Good job tapping that Hummel." Santana smirked. Blaine groaned and buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"Hmm, I've always thought of you as a bottom I guess. But since you _are_ the taller one, that really makes more sense." Rachel said while watching the boys. Kurt looked blushed even more and multiple girls had to suppress laughter at his obvious discomfort.

"Okay. First of, we shouldn't be talking about this. Second, you really can't say anything about height, Rachel. Third, didn't I say we switch? And again, could we stop talking about this now?"

"Fine. But don't you think we won't expect details later." Santana winked. Blaine secretly thought he was lucky not to have that many female friends. The Warblers and his other friends talked about sex, sure. But not the same way as girls did.

"I think I like you, Blaine Warbler." Brittany eyed him throughly. "But you should know..." She leaned closer and lower her voice to a threatening whisper. "If you hurt my Kurtie you won't swim much longer. He was possibly one of the best boyfriends I ever had. He kiss really good and didn't ask me to have sex once. I'll feed you to Lord Tubbington even if it means I have to get a big fondue pot and dip you in cheese first."

* * *

Mercedes was the last one to step outside after a few nice hours of talking. Kurt and Blaine had made it clear that they were all welcome to stay, but they declined. Everyone wanted to give them a little more of the privacy they already had stolen so much of.

"Come here, White boy. Gimme a hug!" Kurt laughed but stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear "_I would love to meet up with you and Blaine on my own sometime. I'm happy for you."_ She pressed a light kiss to his cheek before she let her arms fall and took a step back. The diva stood still for a moment but finally gave Blaine a warm hug too. He was surprised and barely had time to hug back before she backed of and followed the others out side.

Kurt waved to all of the leaving girls before he closed the door shut. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then smiled to himself. If you counted out the embarrassing parts the night had gone better than expected. Not that he expected any of it to happen, but still.

The last statement from Mercedes meant a lot. Having her supporting him would make everything, not easier - loving Blaine was never hard - but less hard. To face his friends and the rest of the world was terrifying enough as it was. Doing it without his best friend would be terrifying. But he did kind of owe her an explanation, not more than she did to him, though.

* * *

Puck was frustrated. He had not been able to concentrate in class - not that he tried - and it was because all Glee girls was acting funny. Judging from the looks a certain counter-whathever got and the comments in said persons way, it seemed like it had something to do with Hummel. Since when did he turn interesting?

Puck sighed but figured they would come clean in Glee at lunch.

And boy, they sure were.

* * *

"Mr. Shue? May I perform this song I've prepared since earlier this weekend?" Santana asked.

"Sure thing Santana. The floor is yours!" Will figured she was going to sing a song to Brittany now that they finally had gotten together. Even though he was a teacher, he always had sensed there was something going on between the two of them.

"Thank you." Santana said the name of the song so that only Brad could hear it. The pianist nodded and she turned back to her friends and teacher. "This might seem like a weird song choice, but I'm not singing this the way it was meant to. I am doing this to officially give my blessing." She smiled at Kurt to the males confusion. Kurt was mostly curious about the song she'd chosen.

Brad started playing and Santana started singing.

_"I thought, we would always be together  
The love we shared was gonna last forever  
Once I was your one and only  
Now here I sit, Mister Lonely_

_He'll hold you tonight, but I won't_  
_What's he got that I don't_  
_The one thing, I thought I'd never lose_  
_He's got you_

_Beneath this dark cloud you left me under  
Can't sort it out so  
I'll sit and wonder  
Tell myself, "It hurts, don't it?"  
Now my empty heart will be forever haunted_

_He'll hold you tonight, but I won't_  
_What's he got that I don't_  
_The one thing I thought I'd never lose_  
_He's got you_

_He'll hold you tonight, but I won't_  
_What's he got that I don't_  
_The one thing I thought I'd never lose_  
_He's got you_  
_He's got you"_

Puck was possibly even more confused now. This sounded like a song she would have sung when Artie was still dating Brittany. But singing it to Kurt?

"Discrete, Satan. Really!" Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed and stood up from his chair and went for a hug with previously singing girl. To everyone's - including Santana herself - surprise, she hugged back. "But you should know that you didn't lose me. 'Kay? None of you did."

"Would someone _please _explain what's going on?!" Puck blurted out, throwing his hands in the air. Santana stole Kurt's chair and left him in standing in the middle of the floor.

Kurt sighed. "I guess I will. I certainly wasn't planing on doing it this way. _Thank you, Santana._ But, she was referring to the fact that none of them really expected me to find someone else than my friends here in the New Directions. And this weekend they all," He gestured to the majority of the females. "met my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Moahahahaa, evil cliffhanger :D**

**So there will be yet another chapter to this mess. At least that's what I'm thinking for now. **

**And the Brittana-mess is resolving earlier in my stories :)**

**I owe everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed a huge thank you.**

**The song is 'He's got you' by Brooks and Dunn.**

**I just need to get this out of my system. I feel like it's my duty as a Klainer to tell you my opinion on 4x04.**

**-SPOILER ALERT-**

**Here we go!**

**First of, there was no confirmed Klaine break-up. Blaine clearly said that he didn't know. So yeah, there's the possibility but we won't know until November 4th. **

**Klaine is my OTP no matter what. They have been since 9th Nov 2010 and probably always will be. **

**Klaine is endgame no matter what, who makes a mistake, who is busy or who is an oblivious donkey (yes season2!Blaine, I'm talking to you). **

**We can't give up on them and we certainly can't blame this on Darren or Chris. I'm totally okay with blaming Ryan Dickhead Murphy for the cliffhanger, though.**

**Stay positive and remember that none of you Klainers are alone in this!**

**- END ON SPOILERS-**

**Huge authors note, but I'm sure you'll live :D**

**xx - Alice**


	4. Garglers?

"Duuude!" Finn said and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Sorry Finn. It's just.. if you would have known you'd probably told the others. And i wasn't ready for that." Kurt smiled apologetically.

"Why did you decide to tell the girls then?! That seems pretty weird. They're all... gossipy and stuff."

"Ugh. I didn't mean to tell them."

Tina cut in, wanting to help him explain. "It's true. We wanted to surprise Kurt so we stopped by this weekend when you, Finn, where at Puck's. Kurt was wearing something rather interesting."

"Wait!" Puck stopped her. "Are you saying that he was wearing some kinky sex - stuff? Cause I don't know if I wanna hear about that. I'm accepting and all, but, just no."

Kurt was blushing furiously. " Oh my god. No! I was wearing his hoodie! Geeze."

"Why was the hoodie interesting, then? It could have been yours." Sam said.

"Like Porcelain owns a single hoodie. And it was clear that it wasn't his. It was a _Dalton _hoodie."

The guys looked at her in confusion.

"Seriously? Dalton as in Dalton Academy Warblers! Our competition earlier this year!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, The Garglers? Prep-school boys?"

Kurt sighed_. "Yes."_

"You are dating the competition?!"

"_Yes. _But Blaine is a good guy. Just ask the girls!" Kurt gestured wildly with his hands in the air.

"Oh. Okay, then. When do we get to met him?"

* * *

**Kurt Hummel is 'in a relationship' with Blaine Anderson.**

_**Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez and 32 others like this.**_

**Comments:**

**Nick Duval: **Seriously, guys? You've been together forever! ;P

**Wes Montgomery**: I approve a 100%! / David

**David Thompson**: *bangs gavel* It's official! / Wes

**Jeff Sterling**: It's Klaine... Biatch!

_**(Nick Duval likes this)**_

**Puck Puckerman**: Who are all these people?

_**(Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and 3 others like this)**_

**Trent Nilson: **Congrats on becoming Facebook- official guys! You coming over this weekend? :D

**Brit- Brit:** Wy ar theiy not talkin to us on her?

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky! ;)

_**(Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood and 12 others like this)  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's over now... *sobs* I don't wanna say goodbye... :(**

**I reached freaking 100 followers! They'll be dropping now that the story is over, but still: Yay :D Thank you all so, SO much! I love you *less than three***

**I'm rather proud of the facebooking, my first time ever attempting something like it.**

**I know this was pretty short, I just wanted some closure and I didn't have to much time.**

**You can get it as a Pdf or ePub here: klaineficspdfs . tumblr post/34759276216 (remove spaces)**

**This story was just a lot of random shit, I'm writing a 'real' story right now, so if you wanna read it you just have to follow me :D Otherwise, what did thought of this one? **

**And I'm sorry about all of you that wanted Blaine to meet with everyone. I simply didn't have enough time...**

**xx - Alice**


End file.
